<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Art of Self Pleasure by eruwaedhiel2341</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585497">The Art of Self Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruwaedhiel2341/pseuds/eruwaedhiel2341'>eruwaedhiel2341</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HartleyIsAKinkyFucker, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Smut, Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruwaedhiel2341/pseuds/eruwaedhiel2341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, just a smutty Drabble/solo I wrote for my Hartley RP account of him masturbating that I suddenly felt a need to share. You’re welcome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hartley Rathaway - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Art of Self Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hartley goes into a drawer and pulls out a couple toys and some lube before stripping off all his clothes and settling in his bed. He puts a dildo gag in his mouth and locks the straps in place behind his head with a quiet hum before opening the bottle of lube to pour some on his fingers. He slowly inserts a finger into himself, exhaling with a low groan as he stretches himself open. It’s not long before he’s adding a second finger, wanting to feel the burn of being stretched too quickly as he thrusts his fingers inside himself, causing him to arch up with a gasp. He intentionally teases himself by just barely brushing his prostate every few thrusts, pulling muffled moans from his lips from behind the gag. Hartley moves his free hand down his chest, pinching his own nipples with a gasp before slowly trailing his fingers lower to wrap around his already hard and aching cock as he thrusts his fingers into himself, slowly adding a third. Once he deems himself suitably stretched, he grabs the vibrator that’s set beside him and quickly covers the toy in lube. He teases at his hole with the tip before slowly pushing it inside himself and turning the vibrations on to the lowest level, pulling another muffled moan from him. His other hand moves to grasp his cock once more, and slowly strokes himself in time with his thrusts. He teases himself like this until he can’t stand the slow pace anymore and he turns up the vibrations, fucking the toy into his hole more roughly and intentionally hitting his prostate as he jacks himself off, low groans leaving him. He’s focusing on reaching the peak of orgasm now, fucking himself in earnest, muffled sounds escaping him as he sucks eagerly on the dildo in his mouth. He feels tension and heat building in the pit of his stomach, and right as he’s about to come, he turns the vibrations to their highest setting. His body arches as he comes with a muffled scream, but he fucks himself through it until he can’t stand it anymore and he turns the toy off, slowly pulling it out of his now sensitive hole with a quiet whine so he can lay there, catching his breath.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>